


Fat With Pups

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Maggie and Ante are fat with pups





	

Maggie and Ante were both fat with pups. The Sires were not around, but that was fine by them; they had each other.

Their days were filled with dog kisses (aka lots of licking) and their nights were full of dog snuggles.

Now, Maggie walked over to her dog bed and laid down next to Ante. Ante's warmth made Maggie sleepy and just as she was about to fall asleep one of the pups in her belly kicked, startling her awake.

When Buster and Sunshine had been in her belly, they had kicked up a storm. It must have been the wolf in them.

She buried her nose in Ante's soft, curly fur. They had already decided to raise there pups together like two moms should. She was confident that Frannie would be a good human-mom to them; Frannie was certainly a good human-mom to Maggie and Ante.

Speaking of Frannie, Maggie stood up and went over to her. If she couldn't sleep, she could at least get petted.

Sure enough, Frannie reached down and ran her fingers through Maggie's fur. Maggie's tail wagged.

'Good girl. Come on, let's get you a treat.'

Maggie followed Frannie into Food-Room.

Frannie held out a treat and the hard biscuit crunched between Maggie's teeth. 

She thought that she was lucky to have Ante and Frannie.

In Canada, Dief was also rather plump, but not because of pups but too many baked goods.


End file.
